


Break

by melxncholly



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: Beskar has been through a lot in his life, but the thought that this is the end makes him more afraid than he can admit.He's not ready to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so some context. 4 adults barely raise a force sensitive child, beskar is incredibly close to rion (the kid). they end up meeting ace's (another clone) old jedi general who offered to take rion in for training (ace is also head over heels but thts neither here nor there)
> 
> beskar and zahav belong to my pal @twozuzim/tiniestmagneto.tumblr.com

_ Thump Thump Thump _

 

Beskar’s leg jiggles in place, where he sits stiffly in the cockpit. The small room is quiet, if not for Besk’s rapid breathing and the steady thumping of his leg.

 

_ Thump Thump Thump _

 

He should have seen it coming, should have seen the signs, noticed it if he Opened his Eyes.

 

Rion was going to be taken away from him; Ace was going to leave. 

 

And slowly after that Zahav and Kesia would be gone too, and he’d be alone again.

 

He can’t help the strangled sob that forces it’s way through, or how his face crumples. The dam breaks, and his tears fall and Besk hates it.

 

It’s gotten easier, over the years -‘ _ five years has it been?’ ace says, and laughs as he tips back his drink, kesia fitting next to him like a glove. zahav lights the candles, and rion grins at him, looks at beskar and smiles so wide before blowing the candles out and hes eight and so big now-  _ it had gotten so much easier to live with this.

 

But they were all going away now, weren’t they. It’s hard to breath, and he could swear there was something sitting on his chest, and maybe it was the ghosts from his past coming to smother him, maybe, maybe, maybe-

 

A furry head forces his hands down, and the cat is  _ purring _ forcing Besk to pay attention to it, to pet it and cuddle it. 

 

And Besk laughs, a broken thing that catches a sob in his throat, and he lifts it, puts his face in it’s fur and  _ breathes _ . 

 

But then he thinks of Rion, only eight years old and a criminal to the empire and maybe, just maybe this is his only chance at being trained.

 

The thought of all them leaving causes and heavy weight to latch in his throat, and Besk knows better than to keep focusing on it, but he  _ can’t. _

 

It’s minutes until he’s breathing right, and somewhere during the frey Runt had arrived, his big head a comforting weight on Beskar’s leg. 

 

“Beskar?” Besk can’t help the jump, he’s jittery, and over emotional and he furiously wipes at his red-rimmed eyes before turning to the entrance. Kesia stands there, her calm mask betraying her worry for a moment.

 

“Are you all right love?”

“Yeah- Yep, all good.” His reply doesn’t instill confidence, but Kesia takes the bait.

 

“All right… Well Master Isha is waiting for us, are you coming?” 

 

The panic wells up in his chest again, the thought making him want to break down again but he can’t. He takes in a shaky breath, gives a smile and nods, and it feels fake, and unconvincing. 

 

“Ye-yes. I’ll be down in a minute.” Kesia’s quiet, but she says nothing as she gives the man a smile and wave, and leaves. 

  
He breathes. Collects himself, and his hand twitches for his blaster on the console, before deciding otherwise and follows Kesia’s retreating foot steps out and into the daylight.


End file.
